El mayor temor de Albus
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vivió los baches por los que la vida le guió. Aunque algunas veces se equivocó de lleno. Y ahora se encuentra con que lo que él creía no es cierto. Es peor... - Niesugui


**Gui**: Esto... es otra de mis cosas raras... Y creo que la más deprimente, por lo menos para mí, hasta la fecha.

**Disclaimer: **Todo esto es de Warner Bros, segun he entendido. Pero hay que decírselo a Jotaká.

* * *

**El mayor temor de Albus**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nació hace ya tiempo como primogénito de una familia de magos. Su padre se llamaba Percival, por eso su segundo nombre y su madre Kendra. Los tres vivían en una casita de un pueblo muggle. Después de él, vino al mundo su hermano Aberfoth, con sus mismos ojos azules, heredados de Kendra Dumbledore y el pelo rubio pelirrojo de su padre. Más tarde, nació su hermana Ariana, una niña morena, muy parecida a su madre, aunque más guapa, con ojos grandes y verdes. Albus quería a sus hermanos, aunque tenía predilección por Ariana. El primogénito y el segundo nunca se llevan tan bien. Se pelean más.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tuvo que mudarse al el valle de Godric, lugar de dónde provenía Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por culpa de unos indeseables muggles. Él ya iba a Hogwarts y su hermano estaba a punto. Ariana había estado haciendo magia involuntaria en el jardín y unos niños muggles desconocidos pero desagradables fueron a molestarla y de alguna manera, nadie supo exactamente como, volvieron loca a Ariana. Percival fue a vengarse de los muggles y acabó en Azkaban, satisfecho por haber vengado a su hija, pero casi muerto por el dolor de separarse. Fue entonces cuando Kendra se los llevó de allí.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no estuvo tan afectado como debería por lo que le ocurrió a su hermana. Desde entonces, Ariana, que ya había mostrado tener mucho poder, estaba descontrolada y no la podían dejar acompañada mucho tiempo. Lo demostró el hecho de que matara involuntariamente a Kendra. Albus se había convertido en el hombre de la familia y no pudo hacer lo que él habría querido después de Hogwarts. Se quedó en Godric's Hollow donde conoció a un sobrino de Bathilda Bagsot, una vecina escritora. Gellert Grindelwald resultó ser mucho más interesante que su viaje planeado anteriormente. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Albus se acabó dando cuenta de que se había enamorado de su amigo.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore olvidó a su familia por su nuevo amor. Siempre había querido a Ariana pero ocuparse de ella era difícil y problemático, además, estaba enamorado. Pero cometía un error y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aberfoth estaba en casa y los dos hermanos y Gellert se estaban peleando, hasta tal punto que sacaron sus varitas. Ariana había salido y se asustó. Se descontroló. Y en medio de los rayos de colores apareció su cadáver.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sintió que algo en él se partía. Era cierto que no quería a su hermana tanto como Aberfoth, pero la quería. Mucho. Y que ella hubiese muerto, además de la certeza de que él había lanzado maldiciones de todo tipo, no una Avada Kedavra, pero cosas bastante malas... En el funeral de la niña, que ya no era tanto una niña, Aberfoth le partió la nariz, acusándolo de la muerte de Ariana. Eso le convenció. Nadie lo sabía pero él temía ser el asesino de su hermana.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fue profesor en Hogwarts y un día que se entraba en la sala de profesores oyó un ruido proveniente del armario. Seguramente un boggart. Había aprendido a enfrentarse a ellos hacía tiempo y siempre se había convertido en lo mismo. Ya tenía en mente el aspecto que tomaría su boggart y lo que él haría para contrarrestarlo cuando abrió la puerta y calló al suelo un bulto. Era un cuerpo humano, una niña de unos quince años de pelo oscuro. Albus retrocedió de horror. Había reconocido sin dudarlo a su hermana... No podía ser... Ese recuerdo, cuando Gellert huyó y entre los tres había un bulto de ese aspecto. Una imagen que nunca olvidaría... Se sintió incapaz de vencer al boggart. Sólo podía llorar y volver a sufrir por dentro. No supo cuanto tiempo contempló el cadáver de Ariana. En algún momento, llegó la profesora Merrytought y sin decir nada, venció al boggart.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ya sólo teme una cosa. Su antiguo boggart quedó en el olvido, demasiado insignificante para ser un boggart. En sus peores pesadillas siempre revivía el momento de su muerte, o el día en la sala de los profesores. Cuando se vio en el espejo de Oesed se rió de la ironía de su vida. Su mayor temor era el cadáver de Ariana. Su más ferviente deseo, tenerla con él y con Aberforth, igual que de pequeños.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo amigos.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
